Yozora Mikazuki
Yozora Mikazuki is the main female character of the light novel and anime series Haganai. She is a second year student at St. Chronica's Academy and in the same class as Kodaka Hasegawa. After indirectly getting the idea to from Kodaka, Yozora creates the Neighbour's Club, a club for people who don't have many friends. She is actually Kodaka's childhood friend, 'Sora', though he doesn't recognize her as he believed her to be a boy. She is voiced by Marina Inoue in the Japanese version of the anime and Whitney Rodgers in the English version. Appearance In Volumes 1 to 3 Yozora had long flowing, black hair that was decorated with small pink ribbons at the ends. By the end of Volume 3, Yozora cut her hair short due to the incident at the festival (she burned the lower part of her hair because of fireworks) but was shown to be growing back as the series progresses. Yozora has purple eyes and was often described as beautiful. She is mostly depicted in her school uniform but in public, Yozora prefers to wear boyish clothes that makes her look well when she is outside. However, near the end of Volume 6, Yozora, after being shocked at the realization that it looks "sexy", she has begun to wear dark sweaters that cover most of her body. She is 162 cm tall, making her the third tallest member of the club after Kodaka and Sena. Personality Yozora is a complicated individual, to say the very least. For the most part, she comes off as a cruel, selfish, narcissistic, manipulative and at times downright abusive young woman who takes great enjoyment in teasing and tormenting the other members of the club. This is especially true in her treatment of Sena; a running gag in the series involves Yozora saying or doing something cruel to her and Sena running out of the club room crying. Her abuse of Sena is so bad that Kodaka has asked if she's the Devil on more than one occasion. Her treatment of the other members isn't much better; she fools Yukimura into working for the club as a crossdressing cosplay maid and frequently takes advantage of Maria's naivety, such as when she tricks her into running around outside completely naked. However, from as early as the beginning of the series, it is shown that there is a lot more to Yozora than she appears. When Kodaka first talks to her, she is shown to be talking to an 'air friend' named Tomo, implying serious loneliness issues. After Kodaka recognizes her as Sora, she tells Kodaka that she wanted to reveal to him that she was a girl but that she was wearing a skirt and was afraid he would laugh her, due to it being the first time she wore a skirt. Despite the fact that she has a tendency to strongly disagree to Sena's decisions, even she can admit to a degree when she goes too far and has apologized on a few times. Also, while not easily seen, Yozora can be in fact far more sensitive than what she lets people know, as demonstrated when she cried tears of joy after Kodaka recognized her as Sora and after playing an Otome game recommended by Rika, which Yozora found her character all alone and started crying of sadness, seemingly seeing herself on the character in question. As the series progresses, it becomes more and more clear that her cold, self-centred personality is nothing more than a façade to hide her true self; that of a lonely, depressed and deeply insecure girl who just wants to have friends but doesn't know how to make them. After her experience in losing "Night", a cat she and Kodaka found ten years ago under an abandoned temple, and Kodaka's sudden disappearance during their childhood (which Yozora was unaware of), Yozora was traumatized by the fact of not establishing bonds with other people to avoid getting hurt, hence, she is very cautious of her well-being, which is likely to one of the reasons why she doesn't have friends. Likewise, she dislikes individuals who acts friendly over their first interaction, a trait she also shares with Sena, due to the suspicion of treachery and betrayal in the end. Yozora still treasures the time of being childhood friends with Kodaka in the past saying she would rather choose the time where she and Kodaka were still friends than the present, and would get angry at anyone who disrespects it. As shown when Sena points out that their friendship is 'ancient history''' ''and that she should focus on the task assigned to her, causing Yozora to get extremely furious with Sena, to the point where it ended with her bursting into tears and leaving the club-room, but not before saying something aloud to Sena, much to the shock of everyone, especially Kodaka. And according to the latter, the memories of them from 10 years ago is what kept Yozora going in being her usual self. Also despite the fact that Yozora tried to get closer to Kodaka the most (which is the main reason why she established the Neighbor's Club), while also being seemingly just as conflicted as Kodaka about the relationship of the club members, she does seem to treasure the Neighbor's Club deeply, as she has become warmer. Two examples would be when she decided to cancel the movie planned for the School Festival due to Rika catching a cold out of overwork, claiming that if they, the seven members of the Neighbor's Club, could not watch it together, it would be pointless. An act that was fully respected by the whole club. She also protected Kobato's club membership from Aoi Yusa. Yozora is very prone to depression whenever at a state of loss to the point where her pessimism gets the best of her. Still, Yozora is very selfless and is willing to throw away her reputation and even her very own safety to lend a helping a hand to the people who share her pain and past experiences as a neglected loner. Gallery Yozora Mikazuki 2.png|Yozora after cutting her hair Yozora Mikazuki 3.jpg Sora and Taka.jpg|Sora and Taka Neighbour's Club.jpg Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Kid Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Armored Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Namco Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Tricksters Category:Lead Females Category:Tomboys Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Genius Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Comic Relief Category:Religious Heroes Category:Singing Heroes